


Down and Up

by Jaoughale



Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoughale/pseuds/Jaoughale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ledo is down and Amy is intend on cheering him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



Ledo was staring out across the endless sea again, mindlessly rubbing at Chamber’s speaker.

She missed Chamber, too. A machine person who could fly faster than any of their ships and effortlessly handle weights that they in their yunboros struggled with. Well, or handle effortlessly after some false starts, but that made him even more of a person. He seemed to know so much, could do so many things, but he still had to learn like all of them. And he had been nice, cared so much about Ledo. 

Chamber had only been with them such a short time, but Amy had really liked him and she was missing him a lot. How much worse must it be for Ledo who had been with Chamber so much longer and whose only connection home was now lost.

He was visiting Bevel and her, talking to them about what they did that day and sometimes what life had been like before he came. Sometimes he talked about Chamber and Striker and Kugel. But mostly he let them talk, clearly not quite comfortable with had happened. And so they talked, about the fleet, about the sea, about everything, in hopes of getting his mind onto other things.

And for today he had pondered fate enough. Amy had something planned.

Silently she tiptoed up behind him, with Chamber around she would have only been able to do that if Chamber for whatever reason wasn’t giving Ledo the heads up that someone was sneaking up on him. Maybe to make him pay attention to his surroundings on his own.

No Chamber now, so Amy got close enough that her breath was tickling his hair. He must be really out of it, usually she didn’t get that close, no matter how silent she thought she was.

When he didn’t react after what felt like an eternity to her, she hugged him from behind, putting her head on his shoulder. 

He started, before relaxing when he figured out who had grabbed him.

“Amy”

Tentatively – one might have taken it for an accident – his cheek touched hers. She hugged him a bit closer.

“Enough of your gloomy thoughts. We are going flying!”

“Flying?”

There often was something just endearingly confused about him, but it was time to get a move on. The wind was ideal. Keeping hold of him with one hand she used the other to move his hand and Chamber’s speaker to its place on his belt.

“Come, we don’t want to be late.”

With that she scrambled up and then held her hand out to help him up. He took her hand, although he didn’t need her help in getting up himself.

“Late for what?”

She didn’t let go of his hand .

“Flying!”

She remembered the last time they went flying during the Calm Day, but this time they wouldn’t be constraints by the tasks they had to do. 

Soon enough they were standing next to her unfolded glider. 

Ledo was eyeing it a bit dubiously, without doubt remembering their adventure from last time.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”

“It’s fast.”

She could only blink at that.

“Chamber was much faster.”

“Chamber is … safe.”

She puffed her cheeks and said with mock offense: “Do you think I don’t know how to use my glider.”

He looked a bit afraid at that and then was searching for words.

“I … You ...”

That was long enough to leave him dangling, and she finally wanted to get in the air.

“It’s okay. Come, get on. You remember from last time? Hold here and here. We’ll go at a nice slow glide.” 

With that she tipped the glider off the side of the ship and expertly caught it in the updraft before they had fallen further than a handspan. She aimed to make their rise as smooth as possible and not very steep.

“Although, if we go too slow, we’ll fall,” she said cheerfully.

“Amy?!”

“I will never let you fall. Look from up here you can see the whole fleet.”

She felt him shift slightly behind her.

“It looks so different.”

Yes, it did. She loved it up here. The wind in her air, the fleet spread underneath and the ocean glittering in the sun.

“Yes, from up here you can see the big picture and let you worries down below.”

“No, it’s so real. In Chamber it was just pictures and numbers, but here there is the wind and the sound.”

She had never been inside Chamber when he flew. She regretted a bit that she had never asked, but maybe he would have said no and then she would have felt a bit foolish.

“You miss Chamber.”

He didn’t answer for the longest time, while she took them down gently to fly over the ships and inbetween them. She had wanted to cheer him up, not to throw him into further melancholy.

“I miss Chamber. But flying like this, it’s not better or worse. It’s just different. There’s still so much to see and to learn.”

Ah, so it hadn’t been really bad memories she had dredged up and then she got an idea.

“Ledo, would you like to learn how to use a glider?”

“Now?”

“Well, not know. We would start at the ground, but then you could come up whenever you wanted. I find it very relaxing up here. It’s so quiet.”

“Quiet? There is the wind and the sounds from the ships.”

She had never seen it that way, now that he had pointed it out, she was aware of all the sounds.

“Amy, I want to know more. I want to know what happened in the past, when Earth froze and we and the Hideauze left Earth.”

“So, you want to go down deep into the ocean, not high up in the sky.” 

“Are you mad?”

Why ever would he think that. She turned around slightly and gave him a brilliant smile.

“I just want you to be happy, but you have tell Bevel and me everything you are finding down there.”

He gave a short nod in assent.

She took them out across the sea then, so they could see the wave twinkling underneath. What would he hope to find down there? Maybe they could find Chamber again. The explosion had been very large, but then Chamber had been capable of many wondrous things. Maybe he was waiting down there for Ledo to bring him up again.

* * *

The glider had been folded up and packed away hours ago. Now they simply sat, feet dangling over Gargantia’s edge and watched the stars twinkling overhead. The heat of the day was making place for the cold of the night, but for now it was that time when everything was just perfect. 

“Amy?”  
When she turned she found him looking at her. In the dark she couldn’t read his expression. 

He brought his hand up and she waited to see what he’d do. Slowly he but his arm around her, she smiled at that and shuffled closer to lean against him. Chamber’s speaker was digging into her hip, but that was okay.

She didn’t know what the future held, but they’d find their way.


End file.
